gaillardiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoons
The Dragoons are a congregation of warriors which make up the vast majority of the Sun's Birth population. Trained to act as the organization's elite fighting force, they are the most powerful military presence in the whole of Sunberth. To date, their goals are threefold and encompass the whole of their relationship with the organization at large. These are Training, Territory Defense, and Expeditionary Ventures. Despite recent calamity, the Dragoons are currently five hundred strong and diligently work towards the resurgence of the organization. History The formation of the Dragoons took place in the months preceding the official founding of the Sun's Birth. Whilst still a Knight of Syliras, Jardeg Joander was given charge over one of the Order's northernmost outposts. For many months, he faithfully served as the leader of this detachment and developed a powerful bond with his men. However, calamity struck in the form of an Ebonstryfe attack; one that the outpost was ill prepared for. Despite their best efforts and pleads for assistance from Syliras, the outpost ultimately fell. Joander and a handful of his men survived but were embittered by the experience. The felt abandoned by the very Order they had sworn their lives to and as such made the communal decision to defect. Thus did they unite under a new name and set out southward at the behest of their leader: the newly-named Warmashal Joander. Upon arrival in Sunberth, the Dragoons were appalled by just how sordid the state of the city was. They set their sights upon one of the greatest sites of corruption: Baron Berth's Gated Community, and began machinations to purge the city of its taint. These plans ultimately came to fruition in the form of a daring coup which saw the Baron felled by the Warmarshal's own sword. Claiming the Gated Community for their own, the Dragoons and their supporters founded a new organization known as the Sun's Birth. Together, they dedicated themselves to saving the city of Sunberth from itself. For years, their efforts saw a growth in territory and their midst knew prosperity; yet change came in the form of a surprise attack under the cover of darkness. This offensive cost the organization many of its best Dragoons and ran them out of the Gated Community. Now forced underground, the Dragoons have begun the process of regrouping and await the day of their glorious return to power. The Organization As the militant arm of the Sun's Birth, the Dragoon's primary focus is to utilize their might to fulfill the organization's goals. To this end, there is an enormous emphasis placed upon the defense of the organization's assets and territory; especially in the wake of their having been run out of the gated community. For this reason, new members of the Dragoons are often assigned guard and patrol duties. However, both offense and readiness are priorities within the Dragoons. Due to this, there is an elite, expeditionary force on constant standby for striking against the organization's enemies. This unit stand side by side with an exceptional group of mentors devoted to cultivating each Dragoon into a powerful, fighting machine. As a whole, the Dragoons are wholly devoted and loyal to their Warmarshal, Jardeg Joander, and would face down an army at his behest. *'Headquarters:' The Barracks (Sun's Refuge, Sunberth) *'Members:' ~150 Ranking Members, ~300 Raiders *'Hierarchy:' Rank By Abilities *'Leader:' The Warmarshal - Jardeg Joander *'Symbol:' The Eight-Point Sun & Sword Hierarchy & Wages The Dragoons, being a cohesive military unit, has a very strict internal structure and chain of command. To begin, the whole of the organization is led by the Warmarshal Jardeg Joander, whose word is literally the law. Directly underneath him are a trio of three Marshals; each of whom oversee a specific aspect of the Dragoons' operations. Consisting of Training, Territorial Defense, and Expeditionary Ventures, these individuals are each granted are portion of the organization's total population to command. Of the three, those under the command of the "Training Marshal" amount to the smallest of the three groups; as only a handful of exceptional instructors are required to train the whole. Otherwise, the groups are approximately the same in terms of population; although Territorial Defense takes precedence. At present, the whole of the organization is centered around the Sun's Refuge and the tunnels spanning the underbelly of Sunberth. Through the faithful completion of one's duties, or exceptional performances when the call is made, individuals have the opportunity for advancement within the Dragoons. Advancement is complete with an increase in pay, authority, benefits, and responsibilities within the organization. In addition, as the rank of a Dragoon increases, so too does their ability to requisition weapons and armor from the organization. Required Skills & Advancement Generally speaking, there are two types of individual who attempt to join the ranks of the Dragoons. The first are the downtrodden, disgruntled masses who have little to no experience wielding a weapon; let alone understanding the concept of a cohesive chain of command. The other are mercenaries of various experience, seeking a new source of income whilst staying within Sunberth. Although there are always exceptions to the norm, these two demographics have all but set the entrance qualifications for the Dragoons. The organization, as a whole, is not known for turning able-bodied individuals away. In fact, the only reason why the Dragoons would not permit an individual entrance into their midst is due to ailments or affiliations with other gangs. That said, the most basic, entry-level rank within the Dragoons is that of a Raider. These individuals are considered expendable, have minimal combat experience, and are trained enough not to get themselves killed in an instant. Strength in numbers is the tactic often employed when sending Raiders out on missions; and most commonly these missions consist of pillaging the outskirts for resources the Sun's Birth can utilize. Directly above the Raiders are the Guardians. These individuals are either Raiders who have proven themselves worthy of advancement, or are simply seasoned enough to warrant this rank upon joining. Guardians are those equipped with a starting set of gear upon joining the organization and reap the full benefits of membership. However, Raiders are simply paid their wage, fed, and subterranean housing. In order to qualify for the rank of Guardian upon joining, one must possess the following skills and lores: *'Weapon: (Any)' - 10 points *'Unarmed Combat (Any)' - 10 points *'Weapon: (Any/Secondary)' - 5 points *'Lore:' (The Sun's Birth or The Dragoons) In order to qualify for advancement within the Dragoons, an individual must also meet a selection of criteria. These criteria scale upwards by increments of 10 experience points and one season per rank. For instance, a Guardian seeking advancement to Sergeant would require a season of active service within the Dragoons, a single notable feat done in the name of the organization, and a total of 10 experience points gained in their choice of either primary weapon, secondary weapon, or unarmed combat. Example: *'Weapon: (Any)' - 20 points *'Unarmed Combat (Any)' - 10 points *'Weapon: (Secondary)' - 5 points Likewise, a Sergeant seeking advancement to Chevalier would require a total of two seasons of active service, 20 experience points in their choice of either primary weapon, secondary weapon, or unarmed combat, and a single notable feat. This pattern continues up the ladder until the rank of Captain.